


Perfect For

by Katherine



Category: White Collar
Genre: Directedverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana's Christmas shopping by catching up on Coach emails is distracted by past offerings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect For

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a particular Coach bracelet: [Leather double wrap turnlock bracelet](http://www.coach.com/online/handbags/Product-leather_double_wrap_turnlock_bracelet-10551-10051-96317)

This, Diana reflected, was what came of subscribing to a mailing list she was actually interested in on her throwaway email account: a whole pile of expired coupons, sale notices, and advertisements of new items now long past. She would surely do better to start by reading the most recent emails, but while beginning at the oldest was of little use in terms of finding Christmas presents, there was something cheerful in seeing the bright summer colors now.

The leather wrap bracelet was breathlessly described as a dual item just right for everyday wear or a casual night on the town. Wrapped twice around an arm it stayed a bracelet. Curved into a single circle it went around a neck. There was no attachment point nor lock, but the turnlock closure would hold well enough for a play collar.

She would get that one herself, she decided, so long as she could find it in a good color. Perfect for a switch.


End file.
